


Rule One: Don't Perform Rituals While Drunk

by ROSIERS



Series: Unfinished but WILL finish [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry, F/F, F/M, Female Harry, Good Slytherins, Grey Harry, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Maybe - Freeform, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Not really though, Nymphomaniac, Protective Slytherins, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexual Content, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, but not really, fucked up harry, ish, really fucked up harry, stoner harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSIERS/pseuds/ROSIERS
Summary: Daisy just wanted four things in life: to be high, drunk, to party and have fun, but the world has a habit of fucking her life upside down.This is the story of how Daisy Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, ended up getting magically bonded to the Dark Lord Voldemort after performing a drunken ritual.-NOT HP/LV-TMR





	1. Introduction/Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the reason I'm posting so many stories right now is because they're all hitting their draft time limit and I don't want to lose them.
> 
> Also, I canon Fem!Harry as looking more like Lily lol, as you saw with Averick in CROATOAN if you read it
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks, 
> 
> ROSIERS
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT A/N BELOW
> 
> CHARACTERS AND CAST ARE SIMILAR/EVEN THE SAME AS SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I'M LAZY AND I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE CHARACTERS THAT I ALREADY HAVE DRAWN OUT IN MY HEAD, THERE IS NO CORRELATION TO THE STORIES AT ALL! SOME PERSONALITIES WILL BE ENTIRELY DIFFERENT, THEY JUST LOOK THE SAME AND HAVE THE SAME NAMES BECAUSE I'M LAZY

_**Introduction** _

_Daisy just wanted three things in life: to be high, drunk and have fun, but the world has a habit of fucking her life upside down._

_This is the story of how Daisy Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, ended up getting magically bonded to the Dark Lord Voldemort after performing a drunken ritual._

_NOT HP/LV-TMR_

* * *

_**Cast** _

**_Daisy Potter_ **

_[Cintia Dicker]_

__

**_Voldemort "Marvolo Gaunt"_ **

_[Tom Hughes]_

__

**_Rabastan Lestrange_ **

_[Arthur Gosse]_

__

**_Theodore Nott_ **

_[Bill Skarsgard]_

__

_**Daphne Greengrass**  
_

_[Gigi Hadid]_

__

  _ **Kamil Dolohov**_

_[Vladimir Ivanov]_

_**Fleur Delacour** _

_[Nadine Leopold]_

__

_**Draco Malfoy** _

_[Freddie Fox]_

__

**_Blaise Zabini_ **

_[Keith Powers]_

__

**_Adonis Rosier_ **

_[Marc Schulze]_

__

  **** ** _Orion Black_**

_[Ezra Miller]_

__

**_Alphard Black_ **

_[Ben Barnes]_

__

**_Abraxas Malfoy_ **

_[Lucky Blue Smith]_

__

**_Rhesus Lestrange_ **

_[Francisco Lachowski]_

__

**_Rigel Lestrange_ **

_[Sebastian Stan]_

__

_**Susan Bones** _

_[Bridget Satterlee]_

_**** _

_**Hannah Abbott** _

_[Imogen Poots]_

_**** _

**_Luna Lovegood_ **

_[Emily Kinney]_

  ** __**

_**Pansy Parkinson** _

_[Emma Greenwell]_

__

**_Aries Travers_ **

_[Aaron Taylor Johnson]_

__

_**Tracey Davis** _

_[Katie McGrath]_

__

_**Landon Avery** _

_[Jeremy Dufour]_

__

  ** _Krios Carrow_**

_[Dane Dehaan]_

__

_**Hugh Mulciber** _

_[Tyler Young]_

__

_**Evanus Selwyn** _

_[Gregg Sulkin]_

__


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: underage sex, underage drinking, underage drug use (?) if y'all consider weed a bad drug - and a really, really fucked up main character
> 
> Time setting: right after task

_**Prologue** _

* * *

Daisy Potter turned to alcohol and weed one month before she turned thirteen years old. Between the Dursleys and the pressure of being the Wizarding World's golden child, she started falling apart. It was subtle, at first, sometimes she wouldn't be able to sleep, other times uncontrollable sadness would hit her at random moments and she would just end up collapsing and not being able to get up for the rest of the day unless Uncle Vernon dragged her by her hair.

Walking home from the park after a particularly bad day, Daisy met a fifteen year old boy called Lukas Jemmings. Lukas was kind to her while the world was cruel and he taught her ways to make the suffering submit, to make her  _happy._  

July 2nd of 1993 was the first time Daisy Potter got high and it was a day she would never forget. The release from her constant pain was unlike anything she ever felt before and it was  _then_ that Daisy realized that she had never, not once, in her entire life been happy before that moment. The hours that Lukas and Daisy spent laughing and conversing were the most magnificent of her life and she would later use the memory to cast her first corporeal Patronus.

It started to become an everyday occurrence, to Daisy's pleasure. No high would ever match her first but every single one afterwards would nearly match it. Daisy was  _happy_ and no one could take that away from her, even when she came back to the Dursley's still high as a kite. Vernon would kick and scream, calling her ungrateful and a laze and worthless, but Daisy was  _happy._

The first time Daisy Potter got drunk was July 15th, 1993 and it had, once again, been with Lukas and their small group of friends. They were hesitant, at first, Daisy was only about to turn thirteen, after all, but Daisy begged and they let her do shots with them. 

She realized that while alcohol definitely wasn't as good as weed, it was better than sobriety, it was still a break from her miserable goddamn life with her aunt, uncle and cousin. Alcohol would also be easier to get in the Wizarding World, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to find anyone that would sell weed to her at Hogwarts. 

The first time Daisy Potter had sex was on her thirteenth birthday and  _god_ it was  _amazing._ Lukas and Daisy were alone in the park and cross-faded and one thing led to another, clothes slipped off and suddenly they were fucking on the metal slide at three in the morning.

Alcohol was fun, weed was amazing but sex was  _fucking_ unbelievable. The pleasure overcame any type of sadness, any type of pain. She couldn't think, she couldn't feel and everything exploded in color and Daisy felt  _glorious._ Nothing in the entire world could bring her down.

From there on, Lukas and Daisy would have casual sex, sometimes high, sometimes drunk, sometimes sober and even sober sex was incredible. Daisy never thought she could be happy while she was sober but when Lukas was inside her and they were joined as one, Daisy  _was_ happy.

The summer before her third year was the happiest summer of her entire life. 

Then, came time to go back to Hogwarts and Daisy was  _scared_. She had become dependent on alcohol and weed and sex to make her happy and she was to go off to a place that didn't have  _any_ of it.

Lukas was able to stock her a little and she hid it under everything in her trunk, but it wasn't  _enough._ Not even enough to last to Halloween.

On August 15th, Daisy made her first, and most certainly not her last, trip to Knockturn Alley, where she met a man called  _Draven_  who said he would bring her whatever she wanted to Hogsmeade, for a price.

A price that Daisy was more than willing to pay for a constant supply of blunts and alcohol. Two hundred galleons per trip was a fair price to pay.

Third year passed like a breeze, mostly due to the fact that she was high as hell during the week and then drunker than a skunk on the weekend. Her grades fell, for sure, but that was a low price to pay for happiness. She was positive that both Ron and Hermione began to notice her detrimental change in character but neither spoke a word, to her surprise. She thought Hermione of all people would be scolding her but she held her tongue.

It was  _Snape_ of all people that confronted her after a potions lesson. During a particularly bad class where Daisy was a little high, Snape had started yelling at her, glaring deep into her soul before he drew back as if she had slapped him.

Daisy was unable to hold back a laugh at his face both due to the hilarity of the situation and the influence of the dope, much to the horror of the rest of the class but he had simply told her to stay after class, not even bothering to deduct points.

He demanded to know if something had happened over the summer, not even bothering with subtly but Daisy more or less blew him off with half-assed answers and laughs and he eventually sent her away. Despite the growing fear in her chest that Dumbledore or someone would call her to their office and find out about her weed and alcohol and confiscate it, nothing ever came from Snape's conversation.

Daisy eventually found a casual fuck buddy in Graham Montague, a fifth year Slytherin chaser. Yes, yes,  _it's a betrayal to Gryffindor! Sleeping with the enemy!_ Daisy knew that and that's what made it even more arousing. Sneaking around to empty classrooms, fearing that every moment someone would walk in on the two of them - it was  _hot_ , and sometimes Graham would let a few secrets slip about the Slytherin Quidditch Team that Daisy would most certainly take advantage of during their next match.

Anything and everything that happened between the two of them meant nothing and she made sure that Graham knew that before they started. Graham slowly morphed into the Hogwarts Lukas, they would get high together in the astronomy tower after classes have ended, they'd fuck in empty classrooms and get drunk in the alcoves within the castle, sneaking sips from a vodka bottle, being sure to hide their face and the alcohol if someone happened to pass by.

Third year wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be.

Then she was home again with Lukas for the summer before fourth, another summer of joy, and then her world fell apart when her name was pulled from the Goblet of Fire.

She became a pariah within the school. Everyone from her fellow Gryffindors to  _Hufflepuffs_ hated her guts and the two people that she thought for sure would stand by her side scorned her and left her to face the tasks alone.

She had been stabbed in the back by the two people she trusted most in this world and she had never, ever hurt more than that. Broken bones and bruises couldn't compare to being alone and friendless again. It didn't take long for her to realize that she never had any friends. Friends would do what they did.

What kind of  _fucking_ friend ditches someone they care about in their greatest time of need?

What kind of friend didn't  _trust_ someone that they care about? 

Hermione and Ron were never her friends. Daisy Potter had no friends.

Daisy couldn't get through a single day with being high, or drunk, or both and no one fucking noticed how much she was suffering, which was unbelievable considering the fact that everyone was constantly watching her. Or maybe it wasn't that they didn't notice, maybe they did and they were watching and reveling in her misery, maybe they thought she deserved it.

Maybe she did.

The day of the first task came and with a hint from Ludo Bagman, she knew it had been dragons.

Apparently, she had told Cedric about it one night - she didn't remember that. It was one of the many weekends that she had blacked out during, she only knew that because approached her and thanked her about it the next day. 

She didn't bother preparing for the task.

She entered the arena days later, drunk and afraid. She couldn't really remember what had happened that day, everything was blurry. She was stumbling, could barely walk straight much less fight a  _dragon_. She remembered the commentators announcing, in horror, that she was not of the right state of mind. She remembered Dumbledore demanding for them to take her out of the arena - they couldn't, it was against the rules of the tournament.

She remembered approaching the dragon, she remembered hearing it roar and  _understanding_ it. She remembered slurring out words, she couldn't remember if they were in parseltongue or English. She remembered how she stupidly decided to run for the egg. She remembered falling, she remembered  _fire_ , she blacked out and she wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or pain of being burnt alive.

She woke up three weeks later in the infirmary, light burn scars marking her body. She spent five entire days being questioned by the faculty, who were under fire for letting a fourteen year old girl have access to alcohol and drugs.

( _How could you enter the arena intoxicated? Are you foolish? Stupid girl. You could have died. What were you thinking? Do you have a **death wish**?)_

Rita Skeeter had a field day with Daisy's alcoholism. The headlines were all about her and her drunken mess. 

**Girl-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Drunk**

**Our Savior or an Alcoholic?**

There were more, those were what stood out. The faculty searched her dorm and confiscated her alcohol and weed - some of it, Daisy hid most of it in the Chamber of Secrets before the first task. She had figured something would happen and they would find out, she was happy that she had the foresight to do so. 

After the events of the first task, Daisy was even more ostracized by her fellow students.

_(Gryffindors are supposed to be **brave** not  **drunks** )_

No amount of weed, no amount of alcohol could make her happy. Sex wasn't even an option because Graham was actively avoiding her and no one else would come within fifteen feet of her with a wooden pole. Daisy was  _lonely_ and she was  _scared_ and she was so, so  _tired._

And that was how she ended up back in the Chamber of Secrets trying to perform a ritual that, while probably stupid and dangerous, could  _possibly_  make her a little less lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make something clear to y'all:
> 
> Some teachers (Snape) did notice her addiction and brought it up to Dumbledore, who waved it off not thinking it was possibly as bad as Snape was making it out to be because Daisy was GOOD at faking being sober, okay? She was good at pretending nothing was wrong because she's done it for years. The only reason Snape noticed was because he read her mind that day in class.
> 
> Dumbledore had no reason, besides Snape's concerns, to think that Daisy was struggling with a deep sated addiction and severe mental instability and, thus, didn't take action. He, like always, wanted to watch everything play out and, unfortunately, it cost him terribly.


End file.
